


5 Times Peter is Seen With the Avengers

by Nexas_Hart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Fluff, Intern Peter Parker, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: +1 Time They're Seen With Him
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Danny Rand, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Vision, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 50
Kudos: 1158
Collections: Marvel Stories, Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms, love of marvel





	1. Running Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Another 5+1. Enjoy this short starting chapter.

Chapter 1: Running Partners

“Could you sign this?”

A boy holds out his ball cap and a marker. The hat has a small Captain America shield on it. Makes sense, seeing as the person he wants to sign it is the man in question. Steve Rogers kneels down, smiling while he takes the marker and hat.

“This happens all the time while we’re running,” Sam Wilson mutters to Peter Parker. “It’s why I usually prefer it when we’re at the Compound.” He smiles. “It’s also fun seeing you lap him on the track.”

Peter grins back at the Falcon at his comment. It’s not like he’s wrong. Right now, they’re in Central Park doing the morning routine Peter’s come to enjoy with the two soldiers. When the younger enhanced runs with them in public, he has to keep at Sam’s pace. You know, secret identity. The pace is still impressive for a teenager, but not suspiciously so.

It’s not long before Steve hands the hat and marker back to the little fan, pats him on the head, and stands back up.

“Thank you, Captain America,” the boy gasps as he looks up at the man. Then, he looks behind him. “And it was nice to meet you Mr. Falcon.” He frowns at Peter. “Who are you?”

There’s a snort from Sam, but Peter takes it in stride.

“I’m Peter,” he waves at the younger kid.

“Are you an Avenger?”

The teen smiles. “No, I’m just an intern.”

“Jacob! It’s time to go!”

The boy, Jacob apparently, turns towards a man who has some resemblance to him. The older man smiles at Steve.

“Thank you for signing the hat, Mr. Rogers. It really means a lot to him,” the boy’s dad says to the Captain. He looks down at his son. “Your mom’s waiting for us at home. Say goodbye to the nice heroes.”

“Bye, Captain America,” Jacob waves as he’s guided away. “Bye, Mr. Falcon. Bye, Mr. Intern.”

The three of them wave as the kid and his father walk out of sight. Then, Steve and Sam start stretching out again.

“Nat’s picking us up in ten minutes,” Sam says. “Let’s see if we can actually run for the rest of the time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want anyone in particular.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	2. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two New Yorkers and a bird walk into a pizza parlor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea from butterflygrl. Put my extra bit of flare on it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Forbidden Fruit

It’s Peter’s turn to babysit.

Not really. He’s actually just hanging out with Clint and Bucky for the day. That’s just what Nat said that had the two adults sputtering before the three of them left for the city. They usually have fun when they go out, and when Peter doesn’t have his suit on, they manage to keep the property damage to a minimum. Today, however, may just be an exception if what Peter and Bucky see in front of them isn’t some sort of illusion.

“Clint, what is that?”

The archer looks down at his hands, confused. “What? It’s pizza.”

“No,” Peter frowns, opening up the box to his own personal, full sized pie. “This is pizza. I don’t know what that is.”

“What’s wrong with my pizza?” He glares back at the teen.

“Well,” Bucky snorts, joining the conversation. “Other than the fact that it’s being eaten by you, there seems to be a disgrace to toppings resting on your meal.”

Clint looks down at his own, admittedly smaller, pie and sighs. “You two aren’t one of those people who constantly nitpicks about what someone puts on their pizza, are you?”

“Clint,” Peter says, slowly and calmly. “Here in New York, we respect the godly food that is the pizza. We understand that, on occasion, when you don’t want to risk getting your hands and clothes dirty, you have to eat the food with a fork and knife. We get that not all pizzas, and this is especially true with large chains, are good enough to be eaten without some sort of dipping sauce. However,” the teen takes a deep breath. “We do not purposefully ruin a perfectly crafted New York style pizza by putting that offending object on it.”

“It’s pineapple!”

“It’s a travesty!” Bucky counters. “Nobody in their right mind would dare put it on a pizza. Which, come to think of it, I guess it would make sense if an idiot like you liked it.”

With that, the argument begins. Two born New Yorkers, versus a single Avenger. It goes on for the next half an hour, pausing only when they’re eating, until they’re interrupted by an outside voice.

“Excuse me, are you really The Hawkeye?”

The trio turns to see a kid, maybe a little younger than Peter standing at the edge of their table. He’s dressed in the uniform of the pizza parlor they are currently in, looking at Clint with curious and slightly excited eyes.

“What makes you say that, kid?” Clint give the guy a good-natured smile.

“You look like him.” He points towards Bucky. “And he called you ‘Hawkass’ during your argument. He also looks a lot like Bucky Barnes.”

“Yeah,” the arrow shooting Avenger smiles. “I’m Clint Barton, and he’s James Barnes. It’s nice to meet ya.”

The young teenage employee’s eyes shine as he smiles. “I’m a huge fan.” He holds out a marker. “Could you both sign my shirt?”

“Sure, kid,” Bucky takes the marker, letting the boy hold his shirt out to be signed.

After the former Howling Commando finishes his autograph, he hands the marker to Clint to sign his own name. After the fan has his marker back, he looks over at Peter, frowning.

“U-Um,” he stutters nervously. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t really know you.” He holds out the marker nervously. “But if you want to…”

“Yeah, Peter, c’mon,” Clint chuckles. “Gotta get the practice in now. Can’t have a sloppy signature when you’re famous.”

Bucky pulls Peter into a headlock, looking at the fan. “It’s a good thing that you asked for his autograph, because he’s going to be famous, too.”

“He’s Tony Stark’s intern,” Clint supplies, chewing on another slice of pizza.

“Oh, really,” the guy smiles, still a bit hesitant, while still holding out the marker. “That’d be nice.”

“S-Sure,” Peter smiles, also a bit hesitant. “I don’t really do many autographs, but here.”

Peter Parker signs his name. He has to do it a little slower than he might have any other time. Mainly to keep from instinctively writing Spider-man, because that’s the only time anyone’s ever actually asked for an autograph. It still looks pretty nice, though.

“Thank you, Mr. Barnes and Mr. Barton, and thank you,” the employee looks down at his shirt, squinting slightly. “Peter. Thank you, Peter.”

“No problem,” Peter smiles kindly at the younger teen.

Just before he’s about to walk away, the kid pauses. “Oh, right. Um, granddad is the one who makes the pizzas. He says that pineapple is something that no person with good taste would ever put on a pizza and that the only reason we have it on the menu is that a lot of tourists throw a fit if we don’t. Bye.”

The smug looks on two New Yorkers stays there until the three of them get back to the Compound. After which, once they open up the leftovers Clint brings home, Steve and Sam, who are also from New York, go on their own tirade about the fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only met a few native New Yorkers in my life, but all of them are picky and defensive about their pizza. I myself do not like pineapple, but I hold nothing against those who do. Just make sure it's not on my half of the pizza if we eat together.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	3. Unexpected Celebrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is training with the Defenders, but there's something wrong about their usual location. Unexpectedly, his guest is what draws the most attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments in the earlier chapter. Hope you like this one just as much.

Chapter 3: Unexpected Celebrity

“You sure this is the place, kid?”

“Yeah, this is where we usually meet.”

“Alright, I’m finding parking and coming in with you.”

Peter looks up, confusion on his face. “You want to come in?”

“You kidding,” Happy snorts in the front seat. “Fogwell’s Gym is a legend in the New York boxing scene. Think I’ll pass this up?”

The teen blinks in surprise at that. He’s never actually seen Happy this excited about anything. Nervous, sure, especially when he’s around May, but never excited.

“So,” Happy frowns at his charge while he walks towards the gym. “You said you do a bit of training here.”

“Yeah,” Peter confirms. “With the Defenders. One of them has some sort of distant connection with the owner, so they let us come in before opening to do a little hand to hand training.”

“Well,” Hogan smirks. “It definitely pays off. Tony, Rhodey, and I still laugh at the video of you laying out the Cap during training a couple of weeks ago.”

Peter blushes at that as they reach the door. It was just a freak accident. Steve was convinced to try to sneak up behind the enhanced teen. His Spider Sense flared and he just reacted on instinct. Captain America ended up on the ground, and Peter spent the next ten minutes apologizing over the laughter of the rest of the team.

As Happy opens the door, something that Peter’s never actually heard before in the gym. Activity.

Usually, when he gets here, the old gym is pretty much abandoned. The only people here are usually Matt and Danny. Matt lives only a few blocks away, and Danny still has that monk-like discipline for punctuality. Luke gets there shortly after because he has a longer trip, and Jess gets there later. She only lives a little further away than Matt, but she’s also nursing a hang over at least seven out of ten times. She’s not much of a morning person.

This time, however, there are actually people here. Normal, civilian, boxing, people.

“Wha-,” Peter gapes at the collection of actual boxers in front of him.

“Peter!”

In front of him, he sees Danny walking towards the pair. The billionaire glances at the man beside Peter, questioningly.

“This is Happy Hogan,” Peter answers the Immortal Iron Fist’s unsaid question. “He’s my driver for today. He’s Mr. Stark’s head of security. Happy, this is Danny Rand, he helps me with training.”

“Yeah,” Happy holds out his hand. “The billionaire that was raised by monks.”

“That’s me,” Danny smiles, shaking Happy’s hand. He looks over at Peter. “Apparently one of the people in the gym is doing really well in their matches.” He looks around at the rest of the gym. “It’s caused a lot of the rest of them to gain quite a bit of fighting spirit. It’s nice to see, actually. Reminds me a bit of the monastery.” He looks back at the pair. “Anyway, we’re going to be in the back today. Mr. Hogan, you’re welcome to join us if you’d like.”

They start to walk back, and almost make it to the door before someone approaches them. Peter can see Danny’s shoulders slump. Ever since he’s been back, he’s become kind of used to people coming up to him. His face was all over the news for weeks, so he still gets the occasional person who recognizes him.

This time, however, it’s a bit different.

“Excuse me, are you Happy Hogan?”

Danny blinks in surprise. Peter blinks in surprise. Happy blinks in surprise.

“Yeah,” the bodyguard drawls out, frowning in suspicion.

“Oh my god,” the young boxer gasps. He turns around to a group watching nearby. “Guys! It really is him! It’s Happy Hogan!”

At that moment, it seems like half of the gym converges on the group. They all surround the bodyguard, talking excitedly. It mostly sounds like a jumble of noise, but Peter picks up a few bits and pieces.

“Could I get your autograph?” One person holds out a boxing glove and a marker.

Right, Peter remembers. Happy said he was a boxer before he started working for Mr. Stark. I mean, Peter’s never really been into boxing, but the bodyguard must’ve been pretty famous.

Happy’s face turns from shock, to realization, to a warm smile that Peter doesn’t see on the guy’s face very often. Then, the former pro takes the marker.

“Sure,” he says. “But I make it a rule not to sign gear. It’s meant to be used. Get me a piece of paper or something. After that, you’d better get back to training.”

“Could you watch us?” Another young man asked. “You know, give us a few tips?”

Most of the rest of the group starts nodding enthusiastically. Happy blinks in surprise.

“Go ahead,” Danny tells the man. “Peter and I’ll be in the back when you’re done.”

“You sure,” Happy looks at his young charge. “Kid?”

“I come here all the time,” Peter assures the boxer. “Like he said, join us when you’re done.”

At that, Happy relaxes into his role of former pro boxer. He starts chatting with the young athletes as he signs papers and is led to the training area. A few of the coaches that are still there talk with the man amicably. Then, Happy starts following them around, giving advice when asked by those experts. He’s not in the best shape, but there’s still a wealth of experience that he’s had in ring. Peter smiles a bit at that. Happy doesn’t relax very often, always looking for threats and other things that could pose a danger to the people he’s with. This is nice to see.

“Mr. Hogan,” Peter picks up on a conversation with one of the younger boxers. “Who was that boy?"

“I work for Stark Industries now,” Happy tell the kid gruffly. “He’s our youngest intern, and I’ve heard he’s one of the smartest ones in the company. It’s my job to pick him up and make sure he stays safe.”

“So cool,” the boy looks up at the man happily, before focusing on his shadow boxing.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did something similar to this in one of my other fics, and I wanted to do it here, too. Let me know what you think, and if you have another idea for the next chapter.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	4. School's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is normally picked up from school. This is a bit different from usual, though.

Chapter 4: School’s Out

Peter exits the school to an unusual crowd. It’s not too uncommon for the front of the school to be packed after classes let out, but the sheer amount is what’s strange.

On a normal school day, everyone is usually just filtering through the courtyard, trying to get to their cars, buses, or walking home. Sure, there are groups of people talking or waiting for their rides, but not to this extent.

A group of students that can only be described as a mob are crowded around the car pick up. Peter and Ned, having just walked out the door, can see over the other students as they stand at the top of the steps.

“Dude,” Ned gapes at the center of the crowd. “Is that who I think it is?”

“Yeah,” Peter nods. He tugs at Ned’s sleeve. “C’mon. I wasn’t expecting this, but I did promise that I’d drop you off at home.”

“Cool.”

Peter shoves his way through the throng of people. He and Ned get a few dirty looks as they get closer to the front, but Peter uses just enough strength that anyone weaker than the football team wouldn’t be able to stand completely still. He stumbles out the front of the crowd as they all keep a respectful distance from the people in front of them.

Wanda Maximoff is standing close to Vision, while he’s in his human looking form, as she gives a nervous smile to a few brave souls wanting autographs and selfies. As the young Avenger sees Peter, her smile brightens and eyes show relief. Viz also turns to see what changed his girlfriends look. He gives his own smile at the young intern.

“Ah, Peter,” the synthoid directs everyone’s attention towards the teen. “We came to pick you up.”

“I can see that,” Peter ducks his head a bit at all of the eyes on him. “Can either one of you drive?”

“Wanda has received her license,” Vision tells him. “And Natasha has said that she has sufficient understanding of New York traffic to pick you up.”

“Viz got a license, too,” Wanda smiles. “But he still follows all the traffic laws.”

“Do you mind if Ned comes along? I promised him we’d drop him off.”

“Of course,” Vision nods. “It’s nice to see you again, Ned.”

“You, too,” the boy practically buzzes with excitement.

“Can we go now?” Peter asks, looking around at the assembled crowd. “This is sort of drawing a bit too much attention.”

“Yes,” Wanda agrees. “Stark said he would send Happy if we took too long.”

***

“You know, Wanda,” Peter says when they’ve almost reached Ned’s house. “Happy usually picks me up a block away from school.”

“I wanted to see the school,” the Scarlet Witch says, keeping her eyes on the road. “I had never been in one since after primary school. I had thought I would at least get inside before someone recognized me.”

“You’re a lot more popular than you think, Wanda,” Peter smiles.

“Yeah,” Ned agrees. “You actually have a fan club at our school. The only one’s more popular than you at our school are the first Avengers and Spider-man. Even with that you’re actually more popular than Hawkeye as long as it’s outside of our archery club.”

Wanda smiles wide at that. “Clint will be upset.”

“Pull over in that open spot up ahead,” Peter directs her, pointing to an open spot a small distance away from Ned’s apartment.

As she parks, Ned takes off his seatbelt. “Thanks for the ride, Ms. Maximoff. It was nice to see the both of you again.”

“Call me Wanda,” she smiles back at him. “I am not much older than you, Ned.”

“Okay, Wanda,” he returns the smile. He turns to Peter. “See yah next week, dude.”

The best friends do their handshake before he slides out of the car.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Wanda finally manages to pull out of her parking space. When that happens, Peter’s phone buzzes in his pocket. When he sees a text from MJ, he immediately opens it.

You’re the talk of the school, Spider-boy.

Following the text, there are multiple links to a whole bunch of social media accounts. He presses a few of them. They’re mostly people mostly people fangirling about Avengers being at their school, but there are more than a few comments talking about him. Most of them are talking about the internship that only about a quarter of the student body believed. It’s also about that time when he gets a whole bunch of friend requests and follows on his own accounts. Peter groans, flopping back in his seat and setting his phone down as it continues to vibrate next to him.

It’s only as they’re pulling up at the Compound when he realizes something else about the text MJ sent. He sits up in his seat and rereads the message.

Spider-boy… He’s never told her he’s Spider-man. He texts her back and waits, anxious. He almost flips out when she replies.

See you on Monday.

Despite his panicked texting for the next three hours, he receives no other replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	5. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The press sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5. Hope you like it.

Chapter 5: Exposed

Who is this boy?

That is our story today, as we show you these photos of what looks to be a young man being seen with multiple Avengers and Avenger adjacent. He has been witnesses keeping pace with Sam Wilson as he and Steve Rogers run through Central Park. Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes have been seen on multiple occasions with the boy, eating and horsing around together all throughout the city. Happy Hogan, Tony Stark’s former bodyguard and now Asset Manager at Stark Industries, has been shown driving this teenager to various places, including meetings with the billionaire Daniel Rand and Harlem’s Hero, Luke Cage. Even the hardened assassin, Natasha Romanov, can be seen exiting a small coffee shop with the teen.

Just recently, posts have been flooding in of the boy being picked up from school by the Scarlet Witch; as well as, even more recently, Tony Stark himself. Here are pictures taken off of multiple social media sights of the billionaire himself seen with the boy on multiple occasions.

Our research has revealed that the name of this boy is Peter Parker. He is a student at the STEM school, Midtown School of Science and Technology. He is a member of their Academic Decathlon team, who currently hold the National trophy in the competition. According to multiple sources, he has also claimed to hold a coveted internship at Stark Industries.

This is what leads to our current interest. As many might know, Stark Industries is very stringent in their acceptance of interns. Because of this, they do not even offer a high school internship program. How did Peter Parker, who hasn’t even started applying for colleges as of yet, manage to acquire a position that doesn’t actually exist? And, if we accept the position at face value, how did a mere intern gain such a relationship with Earth’s Mightiest Heroes?

What are your thoughts? What are your suspicions? Send us a message at…

***

The conference room is packed. Then again, it usually is when Stark Industries calls for a press conference. Most of the press already knows what the subject of this summons is, but there are still a few reporters that are a little slow on the uptake or have not completely integrated social media into their information network. Still, everyone is patiently waiting for the announcement, while the hum of conversation flows throughout the room.

When the doors open, and Tony Stark walks out, the hum turns into a cacophony. Every single reporter tries to get the man’s attention, not even waiting for him to get to the podium. As he does, however, he motions for everyone to sit down.

“Alright, calm down,” he tells them all gruffly. “I’m going to make this quick.” He takes a deep breath. “First of all, I’d like to remind everyone of the main subject of this meeting. Peter Parker. I would also like to remind you all that he is a minor. As such, any information about him shared without his guardian’s consent will be met with legal action. That also means that if I find any camping outside of his school, place of work, home, or any other place in order to get a picture of him; that person and anyone they affiliate with will face the best lawyers that money, and my influence, can buy. This threat is effective immediately, so I would recommend to anyone here that you call your news stations to pull back any photographers or reporters you might have around the kid.”

He gives them about ten minutes, and he sees a good amount of people pulling out their phones, making calls and sending out texts. The vultures.

“Now,” the billionaire continues. “I believe I’ve given you all sufficient time, so, for those of you who thought that was an empty threat,” he looks up at the ceiling. “FRIDAY.”

“Activating the ‘Bird Hunter’ Protocol.”

“Thanks, babygirl,” he smiles at the assembled crowd. “That was just a fun little thing that will send a notice of a lawsuit and restraining order to any and all people and press that have not left Mr. Parker’s immediate vicinity within the next thirty minutes. I’m being nice enough to give that time delay because of traffic, but don’t expect any second chances.”

That has a few other phones coming out of pockets, while many others amongst the people assembled are stunned. They’ve seen Tony Stark angry; they’ve seen him vengeful, but they’ve never actually seen him this… merciless.

“Continuing on. Because of his age, and the permissions I have been given, I will not be answering any questions about Mr. Parker other than what I have prepared to say. I found Peter Parker through some of his anonymous work online. I’d managed to track him down due to my resources, and granted him an internship. He has since become my personal intern, working with me on various projects for the company. Due to this, he has since gotten to know the Avengers from the times they have visited my lab while he was working there. He is a kind boy with a drive to help those around him, and someone I believe has the potential to change the world for the better if he is given the resources and platform to do so. It is my job, and privilege, to allow his genius to flourish and help him reach his full potential. If you would like to know more about him, however, you can check the bylines on many of the latest Stark Industries products and projects. If that isn’t enough, you can wait two years until he becomes eighteen. Thank you.”

With that, the man walks off amid the flashing and shouting of cameras and people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fuck with the kid.
> 
> Anyway, I already have my plan for the final chapter, but if you have any ideas for another fic, feel free to let me know. Also, you can read my other fics if you want to.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	6. Number One Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers aren't the only heroes in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the +1. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6: Number One Fan

The Avengers, Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, are currently sneaking through a parking garage. They quietly pile into the elevator as the doors close. It doesn’t take very long for the ding to sound on the floor they’ve been asked to go to, and the doors open up again. In front of them is a trio of teenagers that they’ve become more than familiar with.

“Thank you so much for coming,” Peter beams at the assembled heroes.

He wraps Mr. Stark in a hug. While MJ approaches Natasha.

“We really appreciate it,” the younger girl nods at the woman. “I think they’ll enjoy seeing you.”

“This is going to be so cool,” Ned nods enthusiastically.

“We’re always happy to help,” Nat smiles at the teens. “Especially with things like this.”

“C’mon,” Peter motions for everyone to follow. “They’re just down the hall.”

As they walk down towards their destination, Clint notices something.

“We’re not going to be able to stay long,” he observes. “There are a couple of people in the windows with their phones out.”

“The staff said they’ll keep the press out for as long as they can,” Michelle tells him. “And the elevator you came up in has the ability to be isolated with certain permissions. We’ll have a warning once it gets too much.”

The group finally arrives at their destination, and Peter looks back at the group. “Everyone ready?”

They all nod as Peter opens the door.

“Peter!” A small child suddenly runs over and hugs against the teen’s legs. “You’re here!”

“Hey there, little bug!” Peter scoops up the girl into his arms.

The rest of the children in the hospital room perk up at the announcement.

“MJ!” Another shouts, running over to allow Michelle to pick them up.

“Did you bring me a drawing?” The little boy asks her.

“Of course,” she gives him a smile that the rest of the group rarely sees. “It’s in my backpack, so you’ll have to let me set you down first.”

“Nooooo,” the kid whines while giggling and smiling.

The one Peter is carrying peeks over his shoulder and frowns at the Avengers. “Who are you?”

Most of the heroes are kind of taken aback by that, while the teenage trio hold in their laughter. For the most part, they have to do everything they can to keep people from recognizing them. Sure, like a lot of other celebrities, there are times when people don’t recognize them and they can go about their normal day. Hell, they even dressed in regular clothes to keep a low profile, but it’s still a bit of a shock.

“I’m Natasha,” the Black Widow recovers first, smiling and waving at the girl. “I’m Peter’s friend.”

“We’re all friends with Peter and MJ, too,” Clint, the only father in the group, is next. “My name’s Clint.”

By this time, the rest of the patients of the children’s ward that can have all started crowding around. The rest of the Avengers begin filing in and introducing themselves.

“You’re Peter’s boss?” The girl in the teen’s arms frowns at Tony Stark.

“Yes,” the man smiles.

“Give Peter a raise,” she orders.

“Yes, ma’am.” Tony nods seriously.

“Good.” The little one nods back, just as seriously.

The children all crowd around Peter, MJ, and Ned. They look at the unfamiliar adults nervously. A few of the brave ones start approaching. After realizing it’s safe, the others start to slowly filter in and join.

Peter and MJ regularly visit the hospital to play with the kids, and Ned visits with them when he isn’t at Robotics club. When they aren’t here, so that it isn’t too suspicious, Spider-man pays the kids a visit when he’s in the area. It’s one of the reasons why the hospital staff is so used to heroes needing to keep a low profile.

Tony Stark is currently sitting in the play area, using the building blocks and Legos with Ned and the kids. Nat and Peter both have a bunch of kids surrounding them as Nat has a book open to read, while MJ has her own little following of children coloring and drawing with her.

Clint and Steve are by the beds. There are more than a few children who have to be in wheelchairs, but there are others that have to have their entire beds wheeled in. They all cycle through and make sure that those kids stay included, but Steve and Clint both make that their place today.

The doctors and nurses that are on standby in the room look at what’s happening with happiness. The three teens are regulars here, and each of them obviously recognize Peter’s voice and personality when Spider-man visits, but to think that the Avengers would be willing to come down. Even if the kids don’t recognize the heroes right now, think how excited they’ll be when they finally realize it.

“So, kid,” Tony smiles as the little girl who told him off earlier stacks another block on their house. “Who’s your favorite superhero?”

“Peter,” she tells him, intensely concentrating on the roof of the block building.

“Can I tell you a secret,” Tony fake whispers to her.

She looks up from her work. “What?”

“He’s my favorite hero, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the fic.
> 
> Thoughts, ideas, questions, suggestions. Just don't be a jerk about it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
